Enlace
by xxruuxx
Summary: Summary: Sikap dingin Sasuke kian membuat Naru penasaran. Gaara yang mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Naru. Sementara itu masalah mulai bermunculan. Surat ancaman? HIMAWARI? Chapter 4 Update!
1. Meet with him

**Tittle : Enlace**

**Pairing : …xFemNaru**

**Rating : T (Cari aman)**

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : FemNaru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, alur kacau balau, EYD sangat dipertanyakan dan crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou **

**Note: Di fic ini Naru-chan gak punya whiskers di pipinya. Umur Naru-chan di sini 14 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke dkk 15 tahun.**

Di depan sebuah gerbang hitam yang cukup tinggi berdirilah sesosok gadis dengan surai pirang sebatas pinggul. Rambutnya yang lurus dan digerai tampak bersinar begitu cerah di bawah terpaan sinar mentari pagi. Dengan langkah yang begitu percaya diri ia memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan Konoha Junior School pada sisi kiri temboknya. Senyuman tipis pun tersungging dari bibirnya yang semerah buah plum tatkala melihat gedung dengan gaya Jepang modern itu tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya dihadapannya saat ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berjuang usahanya membuahkan hasil. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar bahasa jepang secara privat selama tiga tahun, dan tidak sia-sia pula usahanya untuk dapat terus mempertahankan predikat sebagai juara satu umum berturut-turut di sekolah lamanya. Setelah berbagai perjuangan yang bisa dikatakan tidak mudah itu berhasil ia taklukkan, impiannya untuk menjejakkan kaki dan bersekolah disini pun akhirnya terbayar sudah.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar , sekedar menikmati angin yang berhembus perlahan menerpa wajah manisnya kala itu. Mungkin angin ini juga ingin ikut andil dalam menyambut kedatangannya. Ia terkekeh pelan menyadari betapa bodohnya pemikirannya yang satu itu. Tak sampai lima detik kedua matanya pun akhirnya kembali terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris safir yang tampak begitu jernih dan polos. Memutuskan jika tak ada gunanya lagi berlama-lama di sana, akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat tujuan asal yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Yah, ia harus segera pergi atau-

Kimi to deau tabi ni~

Natsu wa atarashii kunaru~

Bokura wa ima… hikari no naka…

Umare kawareruyo,

Summer dream~

Tuh kan, baru aja diomongin…

"Ehem, moshi moshi~" sapa gadis manis itu dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat secentil mungkin. Sepertinya ia bermaksud menggoda lawan bicaranya ini.

'Kau dimana, kenapa lama sekali?'

"Ha'i… ha'i~ ini juga mau kesana kok…" mendengar nada yang begitu panik dari sang penelepon membuat gadis itu jadi terkikik geli. Ck, padahal tadi suaranya sudah dibuat semanis mungkin.

'Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau percepat langkahmu. Sensei sebentar lagi akan masuk.'

"Haaah, iya-iya. Tidak sabaran sekali sih kayaknya."

'Kutunggu di sini.'

Klik

Usai sambungan telepon terputus buru-buru gadis itu menaruh handphone-nya ke dalam tas setelah sebelumnya mensilence handphone-nya itu agar tidak berisik saat pelajaran. Yaah, sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya nanti. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak jika sampai membuat 'orang itu' marah. God, hanya membayangkannya saja bulu kuduknya sudah merinding begini.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi sebelum dapat ceramah panjang darinya, ckck… merepotkan."

Suasana yang tadinya begitu ribut di kelas 2-A langsung hening seketika tatkala pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dengan sebuah bekas luka sayatan melintang di hidungnya memasuki salah satu kelas yang tergolong spesial itu. Dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang dengan setia menyertai tiap langkahnya, ia berjalan sampai ke meja guru yang berada agak dipojok kanan kelas.

"Ohayou anak-anak." Sapanya dengan begitu ramah.

"Ohayou mo Iruka-sensei."

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, sensei ada pengumuman buat kalian."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat para murid yang tadinya diam kini mulai gaduh kembali akibat menerka-nerka kira-kira pengumuman apa yang akan disampaikan oleh sensei mereka ini.

"Ehem! Bisa sensei lanjutkan lagi perkataan sensei barusan?... bagus."

"Namikaze-san, silahkan masuk."

Gadis bermarga Namikaze itu memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah yang pasti. Tak ada sedikit pun sinar keraguan yang tercermin dimatanya.

"Namikaze-san, silahkan perkenalkan diri Anda."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat seraya merespon perintah dari senseinya barusan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naru, saya pindahan dari Spanyol. Mohon bantuannya minna-san."

"Nah, anak-anak. Mulai hari ini Namikaze-san akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Jadi perlakukanlah dia dengan baik."

Gadis bermarga Namikaze itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru ruangan sampai iris safirnya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang tak asing lagi dimatanya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada objek temuannya. Sang objek yang merasa dipandangi balas menatap gadis manis itu sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil pada si gadis, kemudian dengan santainya ia kembali menekuni kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kini gadis manis itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sekedar mencari objek pengamatan yang menarik untuk dilihat. Dan, bingo! Iris safirnya kini tertumbuk pada satu objek asing yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Dengan intens ia perhatikan sang objek baru dengan seksama, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika objek yang sedari tadi ia amati kini menatapnya balik dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Oh my! Matanya yang sipit itu semakin menyipit tatkala memandang tajam 'gadis baru' di kelasnya itu. Pandangannya benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Jika saja pandangan bisa membunuh orang sedari dulu, mungkin gadis malang itu sudah mati hanya dengan tatapannya. Menyadari jika dirinya sedang ditatap dengan tajam oleh objek baru temuannya plus aura hitam yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyelimuti ruangan kelas ini akhirnya buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'Ck, ganteng-ganteng tapi galak.'

"Baiklah, sejauh ini apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang Namikaze-san?"

Beberapa murid mengacungkan tangan mereka, dan kebanyakan dari kaum lelaki. Dengan tetap tersenyum manis Naru menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua dengan lancar hingga objek asing yang tadi sempat diperhatikannya kini mengacungkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba suara para murid yang tadinya sempat gaduh langsung lenyap begitu saja.

Glek.

Naru menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Namun sepertinya tidak hanya gadis itu saja yang merasa demikian, seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu pun tampak sangat tegang, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka dan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis mereka. Sepertinya semua hal tadi cukup membuat suasana menjadi kian dramatis.

"Ya, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Iruka-sensei yang sepertinya tak kalah tegang dengan anak-anak didiknya. Oh ayolah, kita sedang membicarakan Uchiha di sini. Jarang-jarang kan seorang Uchiha mau dengan hati ikhlas dan sukarela bertanya pada orang lain. Apalagi jika orang lain itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikenalnya.

"… Untuk apa kau meneruskan study disini. Memangnya Spanyol sudah kehabisan sekolah?" nada bicaranya begitu datar dan sinis saat bibir tipisnya yang merah itu melontarkan pertanyaan-ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut pernyataan dengan lancar tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Kembali, mata sipit orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah ingin mengintimidasinya.

'Aiisshh! Apa-apaan cowok ini! Lagipula itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan! Dia sengaja ingin memancing emosiku ya?'

Baru saja Naru ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun Iruka-sensei telah lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"Ehm, begini Uchiha-san, eeehh… pasti Namikaze-san mempunyai alasan tersendiri sehingga ia meneruskan study di sini. Benar begitu kan Namikaze-san?"

"Iya sensei."

"Nah, benar kan!" ujar pria yang menjadi wali kelas 2-A itu dengan sebuah senyum sumringah.

Laki-laki dengan marga Uchiha itu hanya mendengus geli usai mendengar penuturan senseinya barusan.

"Paling juga alasan bodoh." Ucapnya cuek sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelasnya.

"Aiissshh! Kau-"

"Ah, sudah-sudah ya. Jika kita membahas masalah ini lebih lama lagi nanti kita bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Lerai sensei yang berjulukan lumba-lumba itu pada kedua muridnya. Biar bagaimanapun ia itu orang yang cinta damai. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan para murid tercintanya berkelahi di depan matanya sendiri. Terlebih, ia tidak ingin murid barunya ini mendapat kesan negatif dihari pertamanya sekolah.

"Nah, Namikaze-san, kau duduk di-" jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya sensei itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Eeemm, ah! Kau duduk dibelakang Sabaku-san saja ne? Laki-laki yang berambut merah bata itu, kau lihat?"

Naru hanya mengangguk cepat sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya ia masih belum puas dengan pernyataan sang Uchiha tadi.

'Huh! Awas saja kau Uchiha! Akan kubalas kau nanti!'

**TBC**

**or**

**END?**


	2. So, who is he?

**Tittle : Enlace**

**Pairing : …xFemNaru**

**Rating : T (Cari aman)**

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : FemNaru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, alur kacau balau, EYD sangat dipertanyakan dan crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou **

**Note: Di fic ini Naru-chan gak punya whiskers di pipinya. Umur Naru-chan di sini 14 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke dkk 15 tahun.**

Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi, dan kini murid-murid KJS mulai berbondong-bondong keluar kelas mereka untuk sekedar makan di kantin, ke toilet, bermain, atau pun mengobrol. Namun tidak sedikit juga murid yang tetap berada di dalam kelas untuk menyantap bekal mereka yang memang telah sengaja mereka persiapkan dari rumah. Dan sepertinya option terakhir itulah yang dipilih gadis Spanyol kita ini. Terlihat kini ia sedang mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bekal ke atas meja sambil menampilkan senyum mataharinya.

"Gaara!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata menoleh ke arahnya. Iris jadenya menatap gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan begitu lembut. Melihat hal itu membuat Naru kian mengembangkan senyum mataharinya, kemudian dengan sigap tangan kecilnya menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal yang berukuran sedang kepada pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Bibi Karura bilang tadi kau terburu-buru dan lupa membawa bekalmu. Haaah, kau ini jika sudah begitu selaaalu saja seperti ini, dasar!"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali tersenyum canggung menanggapi pernyataan yang telontar dari Naru.

"Naru-san, Gaara-kun, mau ikut kami ke kantin?" ujar salah seorang anak perempuan bersama beberapa temannya yang tengah mengerubungi meja Naru dan Gaara. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdiri di sana, yang jelas kehadiran mereka cukup membuat Naru dan Gaara sedikit terkejut.

Naru terdiam, bingung mungkin ingin menjawab antara iya atau tidak. Walau bagaimanapun statusnya ini kan masih anak baru. Jika ia menolak, pastinya akan ada rasa tidak enak yang mengganjal dihatinya nanti. Belum lagi pandangan anak-anak sekelas tentang bagaimana dirinya, nanti dia dikira cewek sombong lagi. Sementara Naru terus berkutat dengan segala kebimbangannya, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk angkat bicara mengenai tawaran para gadis yang kini tengah mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sepertinya pemuda Sabaku itu cukup mengerti akan kebimbangan Naru saat ini.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kami cukup makan di kelas saja. Terima kasih atas tawaran kalian." Tolak Gaara dengan begitu halus dan tak lupa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ramah. Dan efeknya adalah…

Blush!

"Kyaaaa! Gaara-kun!"

Naru langsung menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Aissshhh! Sedikit saja ia telat bisa-bisa gendang telinganya akan pecah. Gadis itu mengernyit heran, sebegitu hebatkah pesona seorang Sabaku Gaara? Berarti rumor yang beredar itu benar.

Ya, sebelumnya Naru memang pernah mendengar sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Gaara termasuk salah seorang siswa populer di KJS ini. Harus Naru akui, sepupunya itu memang tergolong cukup tampan. Dan lagi sifatnya begitu perhatian, bijak, dan rendah hati. Yaaah wanita mana sih yang tidak akan terpesona dengan sifatnya itu? Baik, kali ini Naru paham akan pesona seorang Gaara. Dan hei, Naru! Jangan lupakan Gaara yang masih memiliki darah blasteran Jepang-Spanyol itu ya. Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat fisiknya berbeda dari laki-laki Jepang lainnya. Apa ya? Sepertinya faktor gen itu membuat wajah Gaara sedikit lebih unik dan_ fresh_.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun. Tapi kuharap lain waktu kau bisa ikut makan bersama kami, okey?"

"Ne, terima kasih."

Setelah kepergian mereka, keduanya pun langsung melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Wah wah, tidak kusangka kau begitu sepopuler ini Gaara, ckck…"

"Sudahlah hentikan. Itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Mendengar hal itu Naru hanya terkikik geli karena berhasil menggoda Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, wajah pemuda beriris jade itu sudah sangat merah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Wajah Gaara yang tergolong putih pucat itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang tercetak sangat jelas diwajahnya. Kadang Gaara iri dengan kulit Naru yang berwarna agak tan itu. Setidak-tidaknya meskipun ia _blushing_ hal itu tidak akan terlihat jelas seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Emm, hei, gaara. Kau tahu siapa laki-laki yang menyebalkan tadi tidak?"

"Menyebalkan?"

"Uhum, laki-laki dengan model rambut pantat bebek itu lho!"

Gaara _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Ya, dia sangat tahu siapa pemuda yang Naru maksud itu. Sedikit aneh mendengar ada seorang gadis yang tidak terpengaruh kharisma seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sebaliknya gadis itu kini malah mengejeknya dengan julukan yang yaaah, cukup ekstrim dan unik untuk didengar.

Gaara mendengus geli, ia tidak yakin akan bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya yang dijuluki _the ice prince of KJS_ itu jika mendengar hal ini. Melihat reaksi Gaara yang agak aneh itu membuat rasa penasaran Naru menjadi semakin bertambah.

"Aiiissshh! Gaara, kau ini mau memberitahuku atau tidak sih?" rengut Naru sambil mempoutkan kedua pipi chubbynya dengan begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Gaara menahan napas sejenak untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah ini efek dari- ah tidak-tidak! Lupakan Gaara! Dia itu sepupumu.

"Maaf. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Bahkan terbilang cukup dekat." Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum misterius yang membuat Naru jadi sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"O-okey, kalau begitu bisa tolong beritahu aku tentang si pantat bebek itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berbicara langsung padanya saja?" tawar Gaara dengan nada yang begitu enteng sambil mengambil sebuah katsudon dengan sumpit dan memakannya dengan santai.

"_Qué_? Aisshh, yang benar saja! Sampai mati pun aku tak akan rela menyapa si pantat bebek itu duluan!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Sungguh, ini adalah suatu hal yang teramat langka yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Seorang gadis membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Oh Kami-sama, apa dunia sudah mau kiamat? Tumben sekali pesona klan terhormat macam Uchiha tidak berdampak apa pun pada seorang gadis, ckck.

"Naru." Pemuda Sabaku itu menghentikan acara makannya sekilas dan memfokuskan iris jadenya pada Naru yang kini tengah mengunyah tendonnya dengan lahap. Merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya naru pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk balas menatap Gaara.

"Kau memanggilku Gaara?" ujarnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, dan alhasil mulutnya kini jadi belepotan karena makanan yang tidak dikunyahnya dengan benar. Gaara menghela napas ringan melihat kelakuan Naru yang bagaikan anak SD berumur 7 tahun. Dengan sigap pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil dari kantung celananya dan langsung membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih setia menempel di sekitar area mulut dan dagu Naru dengan sedikit canggung dan- hey! Apa itu? Ada semburat merah tipis (lagi) dikedua pipi pemuda itu eoh?

"Kau ini. Kunyah dulu makananmu sampai habis baru bicara."

"Hehehe, _triste~_. Oh ya, tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tentang Sasuke."

Naru menautkan kedua alisnya. Sasuke? Makanan jenis apa itu? Batinnya heran.

"Laki-laki yang kau juluki si pantat bebek itu, ingat?" ujar Gaara dengan nada bak seorang guru yang tengah menerangkan rumus Fisika pada muridnya dengan begitu sabar.

Ctek

"Oooohh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau membicarakan si pantat bebek itu?" ujarnya sambil menjetikkan kedua jarinya yang ramping.

Gaara memijit pelan pelipisnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa pusing. 'Memangnya dari tadi kita membicarakan siapa lagi coba?' batinnya dengan agak sedikit frustasi.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa dengan si pantat bebek itu Gaara?" Tanya Naru dengan nada yang sedikit keras dan terkesan memaksa.

"Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja."

"Huwaaaa, kenapa seperti itu? Tadi katanya kau tahu sesuatu tentang si pantat bebek itu, gimana sih?" Rengek gadis beriris safir itu dengan mempoutkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Merasa tidak terima dengan pernyataan pemuda Sabaku dihadapannya ini.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya itu informasi yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Sisanya kau cari sendiri."

"What the! Kalau seperti itu tanpa perlu bertanya padamu pun aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri Gaaraaaaaa!" protes Naru sambil menatap tajam pada pemuda yang sudah kembali mengunyah nasinya itu dengan santai, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau benar. Tapi bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika bisa mengorek informasinya secara langsung dari orangnya sendiri Naru?"

"Hah, maksudmu?" Gaara meletakkan kedua sumpitnya di atas kotak bekalnya yang tampak sudah kosong kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan napas singkat. Tak berapa lama, kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang jade yang begitu indah dan berkilau bak hamparan hutan Asia.

Deg!

Sejenak gadis Spanyol itu lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman saat sepasang iris jade itu memandangnya dengan sangat intens.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal padamu Naru. Jika kau ingin orang lain mengerti akan dirimu, maka kau harus lebih dulu mengerti bagaimana sifat orang lain itu."

**TBC**

_**Qué = **_Apa

_**Triste = **_ Maaf

**Okey, saatnya pojok review~**

**Dwidobechan:**

Makasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan~ =D

**Neerval-Li:**

Hiii… salam kenal juga. Makasih atas reviewnya =D . Dan sesuai permintaanmu, fanfic ini saya lanjutkan~. Oh, tenang aja, kita liat aja gimana aksi Naru-chan utk menaklukkan sii pantat bebek satu itu, muahahaha! #chidori. Soal Naru sudah mengenal Gaara atau belum sudah terjawab bukan?

**Amaterasu Kamikaze Shirayuki:**

Sip2, sesuai permintaanmu fanfic ini saya lanjutkan =D. Btw makasih atas reviewnya. Dan makasih juga atas semangatnya u.u

**Aurorafyfy:**

Siapa orang yang dikenal Naru itu sudah terjawab bukan? =D. Hahaha, bener banget! Emank sii uchiha satu itu suka seenak jidad aja kalo ngomong #chidori. Btw makasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah saya update, silahkan~

**Yukiko no narita-chan:**

Hahaha, yaaahh, begitulah mereka berdua, ckck… Ini udah dilanjut sayang u.u . Btw makasih atas reviewnya.

**MoodMaker:**

Aiiihh~ makasih udah dibilang bagus, jadi malu sayanya, hihihi. Sip, sesuai permintaanmu ini udah dilanjut, silahkan~. Dan makasih atas reviewnya =D

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah mereview atau pun memfav dan alert, mungkin bagi kalian itu terlihat sederhana, namun bagi saya itu cukup berarti banyak =D

Dan **makasih** juga untuk para **silent reader **(kalo ada tapinya mah, hahaha!). Intinya, saya cukup seneng kalo fanfic saya dibaca dan mendapatkan respon dari kalian. Arigatou all.


	3. Firmness

**Tittle : Enlace**

**Pairing : …xFemNaru**

**Rating : T (Cari aman)**

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : FemNaru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, alur kacau balau, EYD sangat dipertanyakan, crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou :D**

**Note: Di fic ini Naru-chan gak punya whiskers di pipinya. Umur Naru-chan di sini 14 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke dkk 15 tahun.**

Disebuah dapur yang cukup besar itu terlihatlah seorang wanita dan seorang gadis tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Si wanita sibuk dengan panci yang tengah mendidih dihadapannya, sedangkan si gadis sibuk menata meja makan dengan berbagai peralatan makan.

"Naru, bisa bantu Bibi sebentar sayang?"

"Siap Bi!"

"Hmmmm~ baunya harum sekali, dan kelihatannya juga lezat. Aiiissshh, aku jadi lapar Bi…"

Mendengar si gadis yang berkata seperti itu membuat sang Bibi tertawa kecil disela-sela kegiatannya menuangkan isi panci itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan panggilkan Gaara kesini agar kita bisa memulai acara makan malam kita, hm?" Ucap sang Bibi yang diketahui bernama Karura itu usai menuang habis seluruh isi panci ke dalam mangkuk tadi.

"Ahhh, Bibi Karura yang terbaik! Tenang saja Bi, tanpa perlu disuruh pun akan Naru lakukan dengan sukarela, hihihi." Dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, maka Naru pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju lantai dua kediaman Sabaku (tepatnya ke kamar sang Sabaku muda tentunya).

**.**

**.**

"Sukiyaki ya?" ujar seseorang dengan suara bass-nya.

"Yep, kesukaanmu kan Gaara?" Pemuda bernama Gaara itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Naru. Padahal dalam hati ia begitu senang karena gadis bersurai pirang itu masih mengingat makanan favoritnya.

Usai memanggil Gaara ke ruang makan, acara makan malam keluarga kecil Sabaku pun dimulai. Dengan Naru yang sibuk mengoceh, sedangkan kedua orang Sabaku yang hanya memperhatikan dan mendengarkan ocehan yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu, maka acara makan malam keluarga Sabaku yang biasanya tenang jadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Oh iya Bi, Paman Kaze kapan pulang?"

"Sepertinya besok sore Paman baru bisa pulang Naru-chan. Dia bilang masih ada beberapa tugas dinas yang belum terselesaikan."

Naru hanya ber-oh ria usai mendengar penuturan dari sang Bibi. Kemudian setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya -kali ini agak lebih tenang-.

"Oh iya Naru-chan, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah tadi?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Naru tadi terdiam sesaat sebelum menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya yang kini berisi setengah. Sepintas bayangan pemuda yang ia juluki 'pantat bebek' itu terlintas dibenaknya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan bagian itu pada sang Bibi. Sekedar tidak ingin membuat sang Bibi khawatir saja. Yaaah berjaga-jaga itu lebih baik kan?

"Cukup menyenangkan Bi. Akhirnya impianku untuk bersekolah di sini kesampaian juga, hahaha."

Karura tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan keponakan kecilnya. Sudah ia duga gadis itu akan senang di sini. Dan obrolan pun terus berlanjut hingga makan malam usai.

**.**

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

Terlihat Naru tengah duduk manis dikursinya. Sepuluh menit yang lalu ia dan Gaara baru saja sampai di sekolah. Mereka memang sengaja berangkat agak lebih pagi karena jarak dari KJS dan kediaman Sabaku terbilang tidak dekat. Selain itu alasan yang lainnya adalah karena mereka harus naik kereta untuk bisa sampai di sini. Kalian tentunya tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kondisi kereta di pagi hari saat jam-jam sekolah dan kerja sedang aktif begini?

Perhatian Naru kini sedang tersita pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk tenang sambil memasang earphone ditelinganya. Entah kenapa pandangannya terhadap pemuda tersebut jadi sedikit berubah setelah melihat foto itu.

**Flasback On**

"Gaara, foto siapa ini?"

Saat ini Naru tengah berada di kamar Gaara. Setelah acara makan malam usai, ia bilang masih ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan pemuda berambut merah bata itu, katanya sih sekalian lepas kangen. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi hal ini, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak keberatan. Toh ia juga masih ingin mengobrol dengan Naru.

Pemuda Sabaku itu melirikkan iris jadenya pada pigura berwarna hitam yang kini berada ditangan Naru. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum Naru kembali berucap.

"Kalau yang ini aku tahu, ini pasti kau kan? Tapi, pemuda yang ada di sampingmu ini-"

"Sasuke"

Naru menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Matanya yang bulat semakin bertambah bulat tatkala nama itu terucap. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik kan? Gaara bilang tadi Sasuke, si pantat bebek itu? Oh my God! Dunia pasti besok kiamat. Pemuda yang tengah tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan hangat bak malaikat ini adalah The Great Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu? How can be?

"K-kau serius?" Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat sambil sedikit menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi syok Naru yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Naru masih sangat syok. Sedikit tidak terima dengan kenyataan mungkin. Coba saja kalian pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang iblis dapat menjelma menjadi malaikat penjaga surga begini? Seketika bayangan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya sinis dan menghinanya langsung terlintas di otaknya.

'Aiiissshh! Bagaimana mungkin iblis macam dia bisa berwajah begitu lembut bak malaikat seperti ini? Tuhan~, kau sangat tidak adiiiiillll!' jeritnya miris dalam hati. Entah kenapa saat itu juga ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat bebek kebanggaan sang Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Foto itu diambil saat musim panas tahun lalu." Gaara tersenyum lembut saat menjelaskan hal ini. Sepertinya saat itu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Dan hal ini tentu saja semakin membuat Naru penasaran akan sosok pemuda yang begitu dingin ini. Perasaannya berkata bahwa pemuda dingin itu sebenarnya baik dan, errm Naru tidak yakin akan hal yang satu ini, namun menurutnya Uchiha Sasuke itu sedikit kesepian.

'Sudah kuputuskan. Mulai besok aku akan mulai mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, aku yakin ia tidak akan bersikap dingin seperti saat ini kalau bukan tanpa sebab.'

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan Naru juga sudah selesai memakan bekal makanannya. Namun bedanya, kali ini ia makan bersama ketiga teman barunya. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Gaara, pemuda itu sudah ditarik oleh temannya saat bel istirahat tadi berbunyi. Katanya ada sesuatu hal yang penting, entah apa itu. Naru melirikkan matanya pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

"Emmm teman-teman, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya sebentar, jaa!"

'Aiiissshh! Kemana si pantat bebek itu pergi?... Ah, itu!'

Hmmm, sepertinya Naru berencana mengikuti Sasuke. Kira-kira apa yang tengah direncanakan gadis manis ini ya?

Naru melihat Sasuke tengah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua. Sedang kelas Naru sendiri berada di lantai tiga. Gedung KJS ini terdiri dari empat lantai, dimana pada lantai satu merupakan lantai khusus untuk ruang guru, UKS, perpustakaan dan kantin. Sedangkan untuk lantai dua ke atas itu memang sengaja dikhususkan untuk para siswa-siswi KJS dimana pada masing-masing lantai tersebut terdapat kelas-kelas, laboratorium serta fasilitas lain yang mendukung kegiatan belajar mereka (kecuali perpustakaan yang berada di lantai satu dan gedung olahraga dan kolam renang yang terpisah dari gedung utama sekolah). Oh, dan lantai dua sendiri juga hanya ditempati oleh murid-murid kelas satu saja. Lantai tiga ditempati oleh murid-murid kelas dua. Dan lantai empat pun juga hanya ditempati oleh murid-murid kelas akhir, yaitu kelas tiga. Hal ini memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar lebih memudahkan dan memberikan ruang lebih bagi para murid agar lebih berkonsentrasi dalam belajar.

Gadis Namikaze itu sedikit mengendap-endap tatkala mengikuti Sasuke, sepertinya ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Uchiha muda itu tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Namun benarkah Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya? Hei, dia itu kan seorang Uchiha, kau jangan meremehkannya begitu Naru. Sedikit saja kau salah ambil tindakan maka habislah kau.

Naru sedikit berlari kecil tatkala Sasuke kian mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung berbelok ke kiri yang tentunya langsung diikuti juga oleh Naru. Namun saat gadis itu berbelok ia pun bingung, pasalnya kemana sosok pemuda yang dari tadi ia ikuti?

"Lho, kemana dia?" ucapnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku?" suara dingin itu terdengar dari belakang Naru. Sontak saja hal ini membuatnya kaget. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dilihatnya kini Sasuke tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada salah satu dinding gedung dengan menyedekapkan tangannya begitu rileks sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ah, habislah kau Naru. Pemuda rupawan itu kini tengah memergokimu.

'Haaaah… baiklah Naru, sekarang atau tidak selamanya.'

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, dan nampaklah sepasang iris oniksnya yang begitu hitam kelam bagai langit malam tak berbintang. Sejenak Naru agak terpukau akan pesona sang oniks. Namun suara baritone Sasuke kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang sesaat tadi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam.

"Ah iya, aku Namikaze Naru. Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Naru dengan lantang tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan yang tercermin dari ucapannya.

"… Hn, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." Ucapnya datar sambil beranjak pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya agak sedikit gila ini. Biasanya setiap gadis yang mengajaknya bicara pasti hanya mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti 'I love you', 'aishiteru', atau 'I wanna sex with you', intinya segala ucapan itu menjurus pada keinginan mereka untuk memiliki dirinya. Tapi harus ia akui, pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan paling gila yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

'Berteman? Hah, lelucon macam apa itu. Teman itu tidak ada. Mereka semuanya hanya sampah.'

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan namun tiba-tiba Naru menarik lengannya dengan cukup kuat sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus berhenti sesaat.

"Tunggu, bisa tolong beritahu aku apa alasanmu?"

Sepasang oniks itu kembali menatap Naru dengan tajam dan dingin, seakan ingin mengintimidasinya.

"Lepas." Kembali nada dingin itu terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Sepertinya ia tidak menyukai sikap Naru terhadapnya kali ini. Menyadari hal itu buru-buru Naru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia sedikit takut dengan intonasi yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia merasa jika ia tidak menuruti perintah pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu maka ia akan berurusan serius dengan pewaris klan Uchiha itu.

"Kuperingatkan padamu. Aku tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang kau sebut teman. Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali menyentuhku seperti tadi. Aku paling benci jika disentuh orang lain selain yang kukehendaki." Ucap Sasuke tegas bagaikan seorang komandan yang tengah memberikan perintah mutlak kepada para bawahannya. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari hadapan Naru tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Sedangkan Naru, gadis itu masih terdiam diposisinya semula, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Sepertinya ia masih sibuk mencerna seluruh perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Tidak membutuhkan teman katanya? Hah, yang benar saja. Tidak, jika kau pikir aku akan menyerah hanya karena ucapanmu maka kau salah besar Uchiha. Aku. Namikaze Naru bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah berhenti mendekatimu hingga apa yang kuinginkan tercapai."

Saking seriusnya Naru berpikir sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan ada beberapa sosok yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi dengan sang Uchiha. Kelima sosok itu memandang Naru dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian dari balik sisi gedung yang lain.

"Sepertinya anak baru itu harus diberi pelajaran."

"Apa kau punya rencana?"

"Hah, rencana? Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana besar yang akan membuat gadis Spanyol itu kapok bahkan tidak akan berani menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di sekolah ini. Heh, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi padanya."

"Sepertinya ia salah mencari masalah."

"Kau benar, aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya."

"Salahnya sendiri, siapa suruh dia berani-beraninya mendekati Uchiha-kun."

Kira-kira begitulah percakapan kelima sosok misterius itu. Haaah, poor Naru. Tampaknya mulai sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Entah akan seperti apa nasibnya besok. Namun yang jelas, rencana Naru untuk mendekati Sasuke akan membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat berat dan panjang.

**TBC**

**Okey, saatnya pojok review~ :D**

**Amaterasu Kamikaze Shirayuki:**

Bagaimana? Apakah kamu sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi penakluk dan yang ditaklukkan lewat chapter ini? :D Btw makasih atas reviewnya

**Dwidobechan:**

Sama-sama, makasih juga atas reviewnya :D . Eh kakak? Emank saya keliatan tua ya? Memank umur kamu berapa sayang? Hahaha, saya gak bisa bahasa Spanyol kok, bahasa Inggris aja masih belepotan :3. Aduh, kalo dibocorin nanti gak seru lagi donk bacanya, kan udah ketahuan, hahaha. Ini chapter 3-nya udah update, silahkan dibaca~

**Yukiko no narita-chan:**

Walah, dipanggil senpai. Saya masih newbie kok. Panggil biasa(?) aja~ :D . Ini saya selipkan sedikit SasuNaru momennya, tapinya kalau belum banyak maklumin yaa... kan mereka belum akrab hahaha

**Neerval-Li:**

Iya, Gaara memang sengaja akan saya buat malu-malu tapi cool(?) di sini, karena dia itu salah satu chara favorit saya di Naruto u.u . Ada apa dengan Sasuke masih sedikit saya rahasiakan di sini. Tapi ditiap chapter nanti lambat laun akan terungkap juga kok kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Btw makasih atas reviewnya :D

**MoodMaker:**

Iya, sesuai permintaanmu ini sudah dilanjut~ dan makasih atas reviewnya :D

**.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah mereview. Dan **makasih** juga untuk para **silent reader **(kalo ada tapinya mah, hahaha!). Intinya, saya cukup seneng kalo fanfic saya dibaca dan mendapatkan respon dari kalian agar saya bisa tahu kekurangan-kekurangan ataupun kesalahan serta nasib fanfic saya ini untuk ke depannya. Arigatou all :D


	4. First Trouble

**Tittle : Enlace**

**Pairing : …xFemNaru**

**Rating : T (Cari aman)**

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : FemNaru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, alur kacau balau, EYD sangat dipertanyakan, crack pair.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship & Romance.**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou :D**

**Note: Di fic ini Naru-chan gak punya whiskers di pipinya. Umur Naru-chan di sini 14 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke dkk 15 tahun.**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 3 tahun tengah duduk disalah satu tangga rumahnya. Bocah itu duduk dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang ia topangkan pada kedua pipi chubbynya sedangkan bibirnya yang mungil itu terus menyunggingkan senyum yang kelewat ceria khas anak-anak. Wajahnya yang putih bersih bak porselin juga terlihat sedikit memerah, mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu senang karena sesuatu. Iris oniksnya yang begitu polos memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan yang penuh harap, tepatnya ke arah pintu besar rumahnya seraya menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"_Young master_, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di dalam kamar Anda saja? Di sini terlalu dingin, saya takut nantinya Anda akan sakit karena terlalu lama menunggu." Ujar seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dengan stelan lengkap khas _butler_. Ia memandang tuan mudanya itu dengan sedikit khawatir, pasalnya selama tiga jam tuan mudanya itu tetap duduk di sana tanpa mau bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Cidak mau, aku akan cecap menunggu Couchan." Balas bocah itu dengan nada yang masih terdengar cadel, namun hal tersebut justru jadi membuatnya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Tapi _young master_, Anda masih dapat menemui tuan besar sekali pun Anda menunggu di kamar. Nanti jika beliau sudah sampai di sini pasti beliau akan langsung menemui Anda _young master_." Terang sang _butler_ dengan begitu sabar menghadapi kelakuan sang bocah yang berstatus sebagai tuan mudanya itu.

"Cidak mauuuuu! Pokoknya aku akan cecap menunggu Couchan di cini!" kekeuh bocah cilik itu pada sang butler sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Melihat kekeras kepalaan sang tuan muda akhirnya _butler_ itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Couchaaaaaaaaan!" teriak bocah cilik itu tiba-tiba saat pintu besar rumahnya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok pria berbadan tegap yang berjalan begitu angkuh dengan beberapa orang _bodyguard_ yang berada disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Pria yang dipanggil Tousan oleh bocah menggemaskan itu pun menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan putra tunggalnya itu kini tengah berlari dengan begitu semangat menuju tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi datarnya pria berusia sekitar 27 tahunan itu pun terus memperhatikan putranya yang tengah berlari dengan kedua kaki mungilnya hingga akhirnya sang bocah menggemaskan itu berhasil sampai ditempat pria itu.

"Couchan! Couchan! Kica jadi pelgi ke caman belmain kan? Iya kan?" tanya bocah menggemaskan itu semangat sambil menampilkan cengirannya dan menampakkan sederetan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi.

"Tidak Sasuke, Tousan tidak bisa menemanimu pergi, ada _meeting_ penting yang harus Tousan hadiri. Mungkin lain kali." Dan tanpa sebuah senyuman sedikit pun pria yang diketahui bernama Fugaku itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke kecil yang tengah bersedih tanpa memikirkan perasaan kecewa Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Bahkan secuil kata maaf pun juga tidak terucap dari bibir pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari bocah bernama Sasuke ini. Sang _butler_ yang melihat kejadian ini pun langsung menghampiri bocah mungil yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu dalam-dalam.

"_Young master_."

"... Ken, aku mau ke kamal cekalang." Ucap bocah itu dengan nada yang terdengar biasa. Sepertinya ia bermaksud agar sang _butler_ tidak khawatir, namun sang _butler_ dapat merasakan ada sedikit nada memilukan yang terselip dalam perkataan bocah cilik itu.

"Ha'i _young master_."

Baru saja Ken akan mengantar tuan muda kecilnya ke kamar sebelum sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama sang tuan muda dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasu-chan."

Sang _butler_ membungkuk hormat pada seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat masih begitu muda yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka, tepatnya mendekati Sasuke kecil. Wanita cantik itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya terhadap Sasuke dan mengelus _raven_ bocah mungil itu dengan begitu lembut. Ya, ia sudah melihat seluruh kejadian tadi, dan wanita itu juga merasa begitu bersalah pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin mengabulkan permohonan sederhana dari Sasukenya, namun kesibukan karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang wanita karir tidak bisa ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

"Maafkan Kaasan dan Tousanmu ya sayang. Tapi Kaasan janji, pasti lain kali kita pergi."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikoto –sang kaasan- sepertinya bocah mungil itu tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas ucapan Kaasannya. Lain kali. Ya, selalu dua kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia mendengar kata itu, namun tak satu pun dari kata itu yang pernah menjadi nyata, bahkan sampai detik ini. Apakah keinginannya untuk bisa pergi ke taman bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya seperti anak-anak seusianya begitu muluk untuk dapat dikabulkan? Menyadari sikap Sasuke yang kelihatan begitu kecewa membuat Mikoto langsung memandang Ken dengan iris yang menyadari arti pandangan nyonya besarnya itu pun langsung membawa tuan muda kecilnya menuju kamar tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang oniks yang begitu dingin tanpa cela. Tch, mimpi konyol itu lagi, batinnya sedikit kesal. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia memimpikan kejadian yang terjadi dua belas tahun lalu itu. Tangan pucatnya mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"_Young master_." Seorang _butler_ datang setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Maafkan saya _young master_, saya tadi sudah mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Anda, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali jadi saya memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Sekali lagi maaf atas kelancangan saya _young master_." Sesal _butler_ muda itu sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mendudukkan diri diranjangnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Maaf _young master_, Tuan besar memanggil Anda. Beliau ingin Anda segera menemuinya di ruang kerja beliau."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar malas dan bosan, "Hn, nanti akan kutemui."

"Tapi _young master_, beliau ingin agar Anda menemuinya sekarang juga." Oniks Sasuke menyipit tajam saat kalimat itu terdengar olehnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin dingin dan sama sekali tak terbaca. Apalagi yang diinginkan si tua bangka itu darinya?

**.**

**.**

Naru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang queen sizenya. Pikiran gadis itu kembali teringat pada perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya tadi siang.

'Kuperingatkan padamu. Aku tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang kau sebut teman.'

Huh, sombong sekali si pantat bebek itu, cibirnya dalam hati. Namun ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika pernyataan dari pemuda dingin itu malah semakin membuatnya penasaran akan alasan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan anti sosial tersebut.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Naru membuyarkan semua pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

"Naru?" ucap suara _bass_ yang sudah sangat Naru hapal betul siapa pemiliki suara itu.

Dengan segera ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Dilihatnya Gaara tengah berdiri dengan menggenggam sebuah buku ditangan kanannya.

"Ini, buku catatan matematika yang kau minta tadi." Ucap Gaara seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang tengah digenggamnya kepada Naru.

"Oh iya aku lupa! Arigatou Gaara." Ucap Naru dengan senyum cerianya saat Gaara menyerahkan buku itu kepadanya. Gaara yang melihat hal itu langsung saja menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sepertinya pemuda itu malu eoh? Terlihat ada sedikit semburat merah dipipi pucatnya.

"Hei Gaara, aku sudah memutuskannya."

Satu pernyataan tegas dari Naru barusan langsung menarik perhatian pemuda Sabaku itu. Dengan perlahan ia tolehkan wajahnya lagi pada Naru. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat dilihatnya wajah Naru yang tengah menunduk sehingga wajah manis gadis itu tidak terlihat.

"Aku akan mendekati Sasuke."

Gaara memandang datar Naru yang sekarang sudah mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang penuh tekad. Pemuda itu memandang Naru sejenak sebelum akhirnya sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil, namun cukup menenangkan bagi Naru.

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan mengatakannya juga." Ungkap Gaara dengan nada yang begitu lembut ditelinga Naru, entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar suara Gaara yang lembut seperti ini sangat membuatnya nyaman dan terlindungi. "Tapi kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya untuk melakukan hal itu?"

Naru mengangguk yakin. Ia memang sudah memperhitungkan risiko apa saja yang akan diterimanya dengan keputusannya ini. Tapi semua itu seolah tak dipedulikannya mengingat tekadnya untuk dapat mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam jauh lebih besar ketimbang semua risiko yang menurutnya tidak seberapa itu.

"Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara tadi membuat Naru tersenyum cerah. Setidaknya ia memiliki seseorang yang mendukung keputusannya. Dengan cepat ia segera menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh tegap Gaara.

"Arigatou Gaara. Kau memang sepupuku yang terbaik!"

Wajah Gaara memerah, ia tidak menyangka akan dipeluk seperti ini oleh Naru. Ingin rasanya ia membalas pelukan Naru padanya, namun kalimat terakhir dari Naru tadi membuatnya langsung mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

'Sepupu ya?' batinnya berujar miris.

Tanpa Gaara sadari sebenarnya wajah Naru pun ikut memerah juga. Ya, keduanya bahkan tidak sadar jika detak jantung mereka masing-masing berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jika saja mereka sadar akan perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

Pagi hari di KJS terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Anak-anak datang, belajar, setelah itu pulang. Ya, seperti itulah kegiatan murid-murid sekolah pada umumnya bukan?

Naru tengah membuka lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk pelajaran hari ini. Dengan senyum yang masih setia tercetak pada wajah manisnya, gadis itu membuka loker yang berukuran 30x30 sentimeter itu.

"Hm? Apa ini?"

Naru menautkan kedua alisnya saat menemukan sebuah benda asing di dalam lokernya. Dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi, gadis itu mengambil sebuah benda berwarna putih berbulu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah, boneka(?).

"!" Naru membelalakkan matanya tatkala ia melihat rupa sang boneka. Sepertinya boneka itu adalah boneka beruang, namun sayatan-sayatan pada wajah boneka itu sedikit membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali. Belum lagi darah yang melumuri seluruh wajah dan tubuh bagian depan sang boneka. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah sebuah paku berukuran sedang yang tertancap tepat pada daerah jantung boneka beruang itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara saat dilihatnya ekspresi Naru sedikit kaget saat membuka lokernya.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa. Aku- aku hanya lupa membawa barang temanku yang kemarin kupinjam." Naru dengan cepat langsung memasukkan boneka itu kembali ke dalam lokernya dan menutup rapat pintu lokernya buru-buru. "Em Gaara, kau duluan saja ya, sepertinya aku harus menelpon temanku sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan?."

Gaara sedikit memandang Naru tidak percaya. Jujur, ia merasa curiga terhadap tingkah Naru kali ini. Bagaimanapun ia sudah lama mengenal sepupunya itu dengan sangat baik. Namun Sabaku muda itu akhirnya lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak menanyakan hal yang lebih jauh lagi pada Naru.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Ah iya, sampai jumpa di kelas ya."

Setelah memastikan punggung tegap Gaara yang tidak terlihat lagi, akhirnya Naru sedikit bernapas lega dan kembali membuka lokernya. Perlahan ia mengambil boneka beruang yang rupanya sudah tidak berbentuk itu lagi.

Set

"Apa ini?" ujar Naru bingung tatkala sebuah kertas berukuran kecil jatuh dari boneka beruang itu. Dengan perlahan ia memungut kertas kecil berwarna putih itu.

'Sepertinya tadi terselip.'

Dibukanya kertas putih yang masih terlipat rapi itu hingga matanya kembali sedikit terbelalak saat membaca pesan yang ditulis dengan darah pada kertas itu.

**Jauhi Uchiha Sasuke atau nasibmu akan sama persis seperti boneka ini! Tertanda: Himawari.**

'Himawari?'

Bukannya tegang atau apa, Naru malah mendengus pelan menanggapi pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sepertinya rintangan pertama sudah muncul. Uchiha Sasuke, pesonamu sungguh luar biasa.

'Fans girl huh?'

.

.

Istirahat sudah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu, dan kini Naru kembali menguntit Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Sasuke begitu mereka tiba disebuah taman belakang KJS yang cukup sepi.

"Hehehe, ketahuan ya?"

"Orang idiot pasti juga tahu kalau dirinya sedang diikuti seperti itu, dasar dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin pada Naru yang tengah keluar dari balik dinding.

"Aiisssh! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini termasuk _stalker professional_ . Kaunya saja yang terlalu peka."

Sasuke memandang Naru bosan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dipasangnya _headphone __wirless_ berwarna putih kesayangannya itu pada kedua telinganya sambil menyalakan i-pod putihnya. Pewaris klan Uchiha itu memandang Naru yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Wah, sejuk juga ya tempat ini…"

"Pergi."

"Tapi kenapa tempat ini sepi ya?"

Merasa percuma saja bicara pada lawan bicaranya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Naru dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati alunan musik yang sedikit bisa membuat pikirannya tenang. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum menutup kelopak matanya dan mengatur posisinya serileks mungkin.

"Hei… kenapa sih kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Naru yang kini berdiri sekitar satu meter dihadapan Sasuke. Semilir angin berhembus diantara keduanya seakan menjadi sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan Naru barusan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak membutuhkan teman, tapi kenapa kau berteman dengan Gaara?" lanjut gadis muda itu lagi seakan tak menyerah dengan keterdiaman Sasuke.

"…_That's none of your business_." Ucap Sasuke datar sebelum kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris oniks yang terlihat begitu dingin dan kelam. Tak lama kemudian pemuda rupawan itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana seragamnya. Setelah itu dengan langkah yang angkuh seperti biasa, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi menjauh dari taman indah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apakah itu salah?"

Tap

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kali ini ekspresinya yang tadinya datar-datar saja terlihat sedikit mengeras saat pertanyaan yang bernada polos itu ditujukan untuknya. Dasar gadis keras kepala, pikirnya sedikit penat. Tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan pertanyaan gadis yang menurutnya cerewet itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali melangkah keluar taman.

"Pengecut." Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Naru. Apa tadi katanya?

"Kau itu hanya seorang pengecut yang takut untuk berteman kan? Kau takut untuk percaya kepada orang lain."

Kali ini Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah tempat Naru berdiri. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit saat iris oniks itu menatap sepasang safir dihadapannya dengan nyalang , bahkan ekspresinya sangat dingin dan sama sekali tak terbaca. Naru sedikit gugup saat sosok tinggi Sasuke mendekatinya. Tiap Sasuke melangkah ke depan maka Naru akan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Entah kenapa ia merasakan aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat dari pemuda dingin ini.

Tep

Kini Naru terhimpit antara pohon dan tubuh tinggi Sasuke. Gadis malang itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, bahkan untuk bernapas pun rasanya begitu berat. Wajah tan Naru sedikit memerah tatkala sang _raven_ mendekatkan wajah pucatnya pada telinga kiri Naru. Tak lupa gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sepertinya ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sasuke sedikit manaikkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Naru yang menurutnya terlihat bodoh itu. Dasar dobe.

"Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, teman bagiku hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Naru yang sepertinya bingung dengan perkataannya. "Mereka hanya sekedar memanfaatkan orang lain untuk mencari keuntungan dengan mengatasnamakan kata teman." Di sini Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan berbahaya, "Dan aku, tak akan pernah membutuhkan sampah macam mereka di dunia ini." Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naru dan bermaksud berbalik, namun sebuah suara kecil yang terlontar dari gadis manis itu kembali menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau salah. Teman bukan seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi. Mereka... mereka bukan mencari keuntungan, tapi mereka saling membutuhkan." Sepasang oniks itu memandang Naru dengan tajam. Sedangkan Naru, gadis bersurai pirang itu mengabaikan pandangan tajam dari Sasuke, malah dengan berani gadis itu menatap balik Sasuke dengan iris safirnya.

"Kau... kau tidak akan pernah tahu karena kau terlalu takut untuk membuka sedikit hatimu pada orang lain." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Naru pun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Beberapa langkah sebelum Naru menghilang dibelokan Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Dasar dobe."

.

.

Naru membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Setelah berargumen singkat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit sebal dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar sebelum kembali ke kelasnya.

"Issshhh, kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini!" ungkapnya kesal sambil kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran yang ia nyalakan.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah mendekati Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu toilet. Refleks, Naru pun menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan lima orang siswi yang tengah berdiri di sana sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hei gadis bodoh, kau memang sengaja ingin kami _bully_ ya?"

"... Maaf, kalian ini siapa?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah bata dan berkacamata maju ke depan dan memandang Naru dengan sengit. "Mungkin hal ini akan membuatmu ingat tentang siapa kami." Ujar gadis itu sambil menampilkan sebuah boneka beruang putih yang berlumuran darah serta wajah yang telah tersayat-sayat dengan sebuah paku yang tertancap tepat didada boneka itu. Naru membelalakkan matanya saat melihat boneka yang sama persis ada dilokernya tadi pagi. Jadi mereka ini...

"Kudengar kau ini anak baru ya? _Well_, tidak baik kan jika aku mengabaikan seorang anak baru begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun sambutan?" Gadis berambut merah bata itu pun menyeringai pada Naru yang masih terlihat agak sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kalian bertiga. Lakukan seperti yang biasa."

"Dengan senang hati Karin."

"Tayuya, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu sedikit mendengus saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepadanya. "Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa Karin? Tentu saja aku sangat tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kau tenang saja."

**.**

**.**

Gaara melirik kursi kosong yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan seseorang yang seharusnya menempati kursi di belakangnya itu, pasalnya bel masuk sudah terdengar sejak tadi namun tanda-tanda kemunculan gadis itu tidak juga terlihat. Pemuda Sabaku itu semakin tidak tenang saat melihat sensei yang mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Jepang memasuki kelasnya.

'Naru kau dimana?'

**TBC**

Okeh, gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Apakah terlalu memaksa? Atau aneh, GaJe? Atau- *dilempar bedug* maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya my netbook (Poppo) kembali lagi ke pelukan saya, hikz, kemarin sempet saya kira rusak, tapi ternyata cuma salah pencet doank. Aduh, malu banget saya paz tau T^T

Haaah, daripada dengerin curhat saya yang gak jelas mending langsung aja. Yupz, ** it's time to pojok review~**

**Dwidobechan:**

Iya sama-sama. Saya malah seneng kalo dapet review :D . Oh masih 14 tahun ya, wah kalo gitu kamu lebih muda dari saya, hihihi. Makasih ya buat reviewnya. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

**Just flowers:**

Makasih atas reviewnya dan makasih juga udah dibilang seru, saya jadi malu u.u . Iya, saya udah baca dan review fic kamu kok. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

**Yukiko no Narita-chan:**

Makasih atas reviewnya. Yup, kita liat bagaimana aksi Naru-chan selanjutnya. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

**DheKyu:**

Iya, gak papa kok :D btw makasih atas reviewnya. Kisah cinta SasuNaruGaa? Wah, kita liat aja nanti ya. Tapi kalo untuk ShikaNaru sepertinya tidak akan ada di sini. Dan sebenernya saya sudah punya rencana tersendiri untuk Shikamaru. Tapi yang jelas dia bakal ada kok di sini, meskipun couplenya bukan Naru ^^. Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini :D

**Neerval-Li:**

Yup, kamu betul! Hahaha, kita liat aja gimana Naru-chan menghadapi 5 cewek resek itu. Makasih atas reviewnya. Dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

**MoodMaker:**

Hahaha, ketahuan ya? Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih atas reviewnya. Dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah mereview. Dan **makasih** juga untuk para **silent reader **(kalo ada tapinya mah, hahaha!). Intinya, saya cukup seneng kalo fanfic saya dibaca dan mendapatkan respon dari kalian agar saya bisa tahu kekurangan-kekurangan ataupun kesalahan serta nasib fanfic saya ini untuk ke depannya. Arigatou all :D


End file.
